1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slip covers for furniture and more particularly to that class providing a pouch and article securing means affixed thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a plurality of slip covers having article carriers affixed thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,085 issued on Nov. 18, 1969 to E. Weinstein teaches a slip cover having a plurality of article carrying pouches and receiving areas affixed to a slip cover whose principle function is to cover the backrest panel of the front seat of a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,532 issued on Dec. 3, 1940 to H. A. Sallop discloses a backrest seat cover for the front seat of a motor vehicle having a pouch affixed thereto whose outermost panel is openable, utilizing a slide fastener therefor. An inner surface of the pouch is provided with a plurality of article storing compartments, each having a separate open mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,759 issued on Dec. 26, 1961 to H. A. Bing teaches a pouch fitted to a supporting flexible sheet. The bottom of the pouch and distantmost end of the sheet parallel thereto are each fitted with a plurality of adjustable straps extending outwardly therefrom. The free end of each strap is fastened to a book-like member which is utilized to secure the pouch and supporting sheet to the internal spring components of the front seat of an automobile.
Each of the aforementioned patents failed to disclose means to selectively secure a purse within the pouch.